Broken
by Stewie2kill
Summary: The group decides to rest in an abandoned hut. A failure to put out smoldering embers in summer leads Inyuasha to do somethinking on a nearby hill alone, or is he?


Broken

A moon hung lazily amidst the misty night sky, illuminating the dewy ground underneath. A small glow was being emitted from a nearby hut, which sat slightly raised from the ground just inside the outskirts of the forest. It wasn't too visible to normal eyes but for one hanyou's it wasn't too hard to spot.

"Inuyasha," A man's voice called out from behind a figure clad in crimson, silk garments, "Is there anything up there we can use?"

"Yea," Inuyasha replied turning to face the other man, "There's a small shed just inside those woods."

The other man was a monk who wardrobe consisted of a black kimono with a purple over shirt which contrasted perfectly with his black hair and deep purple eyes not to mention his golden staff which was always constantly jingling at his side.

"Right." he said turning, his hair reflecting the soft white glow of the moon overhead perfectly.

"Kagome!" He shouted at the three other travelers that followed.

"Yea?" answered the more modern looking school girl clad in a white and green school uniform, her stomach length black hair hanging loosely in the night humidity of feudal era Japan.

"Inuyasha says that there's a small shack up ahead that we can stay the night at."

The school girl nodded as she came closer and turned to face another woman and a small kitsune.

"Seems like we got a place guys." she said.

"Alright!" Replied the small kitsune energetically as he jumped into the air.

"This one's not inhabited?" The woman asked.

Kagome shook her head and looked towards the brown haired woman whose eyes were softly outlined in pink eyeliner and reflected the moonlight slightly.

"No Sango, Inuyasha says this one is completely devoid of people and Miroku just confirmed it."

The two nodded and followed along behind the two men.

The hut wasn't in too bad of disrepair, the roof wasn't in too bad of shape and the bamboo door was even still intact.

"Seems a little odd." Inuyasha said sniffing the air a little as his feet touched the first of two step that led into the hut.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" The man said softly as he stopped beside the hanyou.

Inuyasha shook his silvery haired head and looked at the man standing beside him.

"It's nothing." he said continuing his way inside.

The night wasn't too bad and heeded no real threat of rain like it had earlier. The silvery white moon, which had previously sat partially hidden behind a silvery mist was now perfectly visible in the warm night air.

A small fire, which had previously been glowing within the open fire located at the center of the hut now sat as only a pile of glowing embers. Everyone was asleep except fro the two men, Inuyasha and Miroku, who sat awake in their sleeping positions which were, coincidentally, right beside each other.

Inuyasha's amber eyes looked up anxiously at the wooden ceiling overhead. _Why couldn't morning hurry up?_ He thought. It was hot and the fire which wasn't but a few feet away wasn't helping matters by any means. Beads of sweat were dribbling slowly from his forehead. As he thought.

He wasn't partial to uncomfortable situations by any means. In point of fact his entire life had pretty much been an uncomfortable situation. He laughed a little in his mind as he recalled the moments he had spent in Miroku's arms the day a moth demon attacked them, trapping him and the monk together within a poison cocoon. For years he had counted that as an uncomfortable situation. It had only been a couple of months ago that he had realized that he had only been fooling himself into thinking that. In truthful fact it had been his favorite situation. He didn't know why he wished that he was still in the monks arms, all he knew was that the urge itself had been the driving force behind more of his ventures off than Kagome's whining and moaning. He had tried so long to find a point in time when he could let the man know how he felt but no matter how much he longed or even wished he just couldn't bring himself to ask him. He almost had his chance before when he and the monk were bathing but still no luck from his conscious.

_Man it was hot,_ He thought as he looked around. It didn't look like there was anyone up who might try and follow him and the night air almost certainly had to be cooler than inside the hut. He sat up and looked around for his kimono, but upon finding it decided not to even try as he was hot and any extra clothing would not be greatly appreciated. He walked out in his cotton undergarments and sat out towards the middle of the hillside which was just outside the outskirts of the forest.

His feet hit dry ground inside of a small earthen patch just at the top of the moonlit hillside. _Perfect, _He thought to himself as he looked around him and sat down. The night was warm and the mist that had previously hung in the air was now gone, giving the overhead moon the definite circle shape.

It was definitely easier to think out here, much less hot, he thought to himself as he laid himself back on the dry ground, being careful not to let his long slivery hair overflow into the surrounding dewy grass. A small much needed breeze slowly blew and ruffled his pants, cooling the sweat which had gathered upon his legs.

He continued his previous thinking about the monk and his longings. He didn't really know at all why he felt the way he did, all he knew was that he longed inside for the monk to act first because he was so afraid of rejection. If there was any chance at all that the monk might even take what he was saying wrongly and feel uncomfortable around him then there was no way he wanted to risk it. He had tried for so long to let the monk know that he felt for him as more than a companion for traveling and battling but as far as he knew all his attempts had failed and wound up as only endangering his secret love.

He breathed in the warm night air and exhaled it as he stared at the starry night sky. Was there any hope at all for him and the other man? After all he had seen plenty of books of the same nature that ended up like that from Kagome's era.

"It's totally hopeless." He said closing his amber eyes and letting another small breeze carry him away into sleep.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Wake up!"

One amber eye of Inuyasha's opened up lazily as he attempted to make out whose voice had disturbed his peaceful slumber. He was only just able to make out the form of a man clad in white cotton robes with dark hair and deep eyes.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha said sleepily and a little surprised at his luck of not waking to find Kagome yelling at him for wandering off and making her feel uncomfortable, "Why are you out here?"

"Same reason you probably are, After all it's hard to think in that room"

"Yea I know how you feel," Inuyasha said as he raised his body off of the ground into a sitting position, "Hot as hell."

"No kiddin'." He said jokingly as he sat down beside Inuyasha and gazed out towards the nights horizon which was glowing in the light illuminated by moon overhead, which had moved very little since Inuyasha had dozed off.

Another small breeze blew and ruffled the hair of both men slightly and was only causing Inuyasha to get more sleepy. Inuyasha side glanced Miroku and thought about why he really had come outside. The heat had been bearable but it was more the thoughts that had driven him towards the sanctity of moonlit field than the stifling heat inside the hut. He thought about all that he had wished for and saw that he was being given yet another chance to tell the monk.

Inuyasha chuckled a little to himself to keep himself from crying.

"Whats so funny?" Miroku said as he looked at the hanyou beside him, obviously trying to figure out what had cause the little outburst of chuckling.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Inuyasha said as he laid back down to keep himself from laying the other way on top of the monk.

"That's a lie," he said moving closer in on Inuyasha to try and see his face so as to better establish visual and audible contact.

"I dunno I just sorta started chuckling, alright?" Inuyasha said starting to regret his reaction to his own thoughts. Miroku was now a little closer than before and Inuyasha was starting to get really weak and tingly.

Miroku laughed a little as well and laid his own back down upon the ground, not bothering to scoot himself anywhere near where he had been before he had gotten closer to Inuyasha. As a result his body was now close enough to Inuyasha's own that all he had to do was twitch wrong and he would be able to feel the monk.

Inuyasha's breathing had started to shudder a little as he exhaled, he only hoped that it would not reach the other man's ears.

"Inuyasha, I know that there has been something wrong with you right lately and I don't know why." Miroku said as he stared at the stars, "I really wish I could help in any way if at all possible, I mean you don't have to tell me but, I had kinda hoped you'd tell me sooner or later."

Inuyasha felt his body tense and his mind suddenly come alive as if someone had suddenly lit a fire inside it and forgotten where the water was. _What do I say? Make up something? No... I'm no good at that, then... what?_

"Like I said before_," _Miroku continued, "You don't exactly _have_ to tell me, but I was just kind of hoping I could help because it bugs me when my name gets uttered in the middle of the night from someone who doesn't seem to want to show any affection at all."

Inuyasha felt his body shoot straight up as if he couldn't even control it. _He had been talking in his sleep! God! What had he said! What if... What if he had actually told the monk that he had loved him...? Oh god!_

"I take it that that wasn't a coincidence then?" He said with a hint of sarcasticness in his voice.

Inuyasha bent his head over in his knees and slowly felt his world melt away. _He knew! He was dead! He was totally dead! There was no way Miroku would ever forgive him for this!_

"Inuyasha if you're not gonna tell me that's fine, you don't have to say it but I still want to help."

Inuyasha lifted his head from his knees and forced himself to stare into the deep purple eyes beside him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out, I was just..." But Inuyasha's words stopped as Miroku brought his lips upon Inuyasha's own lightly.

Another breeze blew slightly, but Inuyasha couldn't feel it, He couldn't feel anything except what he had wished for for so long. He couldn't feel his legs which held together like jelly nor his arms which hung limply at his side.

Slowly Miroku pulled away to give Inuyasha a little time to breathe.

"That one was merely to shut you up." He said calmly, "Now, when the next new moon rolls around and you become human, I would advise watching your bed, for better or for worse."

Inuyasha stared blankly towards the monk. Miroku stared back for a minute or two before getting up and slowly starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He said, calling the monk back.

Miroku paused and then turned to face Inuyasha again.

"Yes?" He said.

"I love you! I need you!" Inuyasha said getting to his own feet again and approaching the monk, "Please, Don't leave me alone tonight."

"I thought you'd never say anything." He said as he reached forward and grasped Inuyasha's white undergarments pulling the hanyou into a warm embrace.

"We'll make it look like an accident that we woke up next to each other." Miroku said into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha nodded and pulled out of the embrace and walked forward, back towards the hut, Miroku not too far behind.

It was only a couple of weeks until the new moon and his human transformation and he already felt more grateful to his hanyou state than he had ever felt before. He couldn't wait! He thought about it all the way into the hut and into his lovers arms. Slowly he closed his eyes and felt his mind carry him away into dreams of the night of the new moon. Each man's arms holding one another to himself, as if never letting go, they both dozed off into sleepy dreams of the night of the new moon.

This was written for a special someone. Have a happy Summer secret lover. And have a happy summer of 06' to everyone else .

Fanfic Theme Song:

"Feel the Silence" Goo Goo Dolls Let Love In

Format:

"song" artist album


End file.
